Bring it or Sing it
by cookiemonstergirl22
Summary: So there is a karaoke week for demigods, Apollo and Aphrodite set it up, Dabin and Myron host it and the famous demigods sing it. Contains Percabeth, traitie, leyna, thalico, jasper, Charisse, and Otachel.


**_Dabins pov_**

Okay before we start I need to tell you what happened yesterday night. I was in the bathroom

brushing my teeth and then suddenly an IM comes through my mirror, my dad Apollo and one of

my "aunts" Aphrodite tell me a message that I start choking on my toothpaste

_**(Flashback)**_

"hey hon I need you to do me a favor meet me in the woods with your boyfriend Myron"

Aphrodite said. I started blushing "he's not my boyfriend" I yelled. "Hey sweetie this is urgent

news" my dad said."kk" I replied

**_(back to the present)_**

I was walking to the Hermes cabin to get Myron."Myron open the fudging door" I screamed

outside of the door. "what" a sleepy and disheveled Myron asked. I didn't answer I just pulled

Myron's hand and I dragged him to the woods. "Hey want to make-out?" Myron asked.

"AWWWW" Aphrodite cooed. Me and Myron blushed really hard. "okay what do you want" I

asked." Me and Aprodite made a plan for both of us to be happy and the gods.

We need you two to host a karaoke contest the competitors must be Percy, Annabeth, Thalia,

Nico, Chris R., Clarisse, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Travis, Katie, Octavian, Rachel, You 2, and Connor

only has to sing a duet. Deal?" Apollo questioned. What's in it for us? Myron asked hopefully."

We'll pay you 30 drachmas per day." Aphrodite butted in. "deal" Myron and I said in unison.

**Next day**

Myron's pov

"okay Aphrodite gave me the song list let's see it" I offered. "k" Dabin said.

Love

Percabeth-Lucky, Jason Mraz and Colbie C.

Thalico-dark horse

Charisse-Both of us

Leyna-Wouldn't change a thing, Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato

Jasper- my first kiss

Traitie-Everything has changed

Octachel-just give me a reason

Daron-love's an open door

Love or song

Percy-1D/Miss Jackson

Annabeth-I'd lie, Taylor Swift

Thalia- Every time we touch, Cascada

Nico-1D

Chris R.-1D

Clarisse-Battlefield

Leo-1D, Miss independent

Reyna-Hips Don't Lie, Shakira

Jason-1D

Piper-call me maybe

Travis-1D

Connor-The Jokes on you

Katie-Popular song

Octavian-1D

Rachel-want u back

Dabin-let it go, im yours

Myron-down, Jay Sean

Duets

Percy- just the way you are

Annabeth- oath

Thalia-oath

Nico-just the way you are

Chris R.-whistle

Clarisse-count on you

Leo-hips don't lie

Reyna-Hips don't lie

Jason-drive by

Piper-count on you

Travis-lazy song

Katie-count on you

Connor-lazy song

Octavian-drive by

Rachel-for the first time in forever

Dabin-for the first time in forever reprise, if I die young

Myron-whistle

"Why the Fudge are my songs from Frozen" Dabin screamed. "1. you are blessed by Khione 2. that

movie was based on her love that movie" I answered back calmly. "okay lets just get

started".

"Hi guys, so my dad Apollo we are having a karaoke night thing. so first is... a example song performed by WHAT! ME and Myron singing Billionaire by Travie McCoy Ft. Bruno Mars. Dad I'm going to hurt you bad" Dabin announced. I snickered at the last part. "okay"

[Dabin] I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad Buy all of the things I never had Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights yeah A different city every night alright I swear the world better prepare For when I'm a billionaire  
[Myron] Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of everyday Christmas Give Travie your wish list I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had sh*t Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this' And last but not least grant somebody their last wish It's been a couple months that I've been single so You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho Ha ha get it? I'd probably visit where Katrina hit And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music

[Dabin] Oh every time I close my eyes (what you see what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh yeah what else?) A different city every night alright I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire  
[Myron] I'll be playing basketball with the President Dunking on his delegates Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax racket We in recession but let me take a crack at it I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was Eating good, sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing  
[Dabin] I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad (so bad) Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything ha ha) Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah)  
Oh every time I close my eyes, (watch ya see, what you see brah?) I see my name in shining lights, (uh huh, uh huh, what else?) A different city every night, oh I I swear the world better prepare (for what?) For when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire Oh oooh oh oooh  
I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad!

**_Dabin's Pov_** "okay that was weird, well next we have Percy, Jason, Leo, Octavian, Nico, Travis, Chris, and Myron singing What makes you beautiful by 1Direction. Oh and a twist you all have to dedicate this song to whoever you want! yay" I explained In the microphone.

"so Percy says this is dedicated to Anabeth, Jason's is for Piper, Leo's is for Reyna' Octavian's for Rachel, Nico's is for Thalia, Travis's is for Katie, Chris's for Clarisse and Myron's is for..." I had a blank look on my face" Me." I was shocked then the music started.

[Percy] You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,  
[Bridge] [Jason] Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
[Chorus] [All] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'd understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh, oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh, oh, That's what makes you beautiful  
[Verse 2] [Leo] So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,  
[Bridge] [Octavian] Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,  
[Chorus] [All] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,  
[Nico] That's what makes you beautiful  
Na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na [x2]  
[Myron] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
[All] You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,  
[Chorus] [Travis] Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh,

[Chris]

You don't know you're beautiful (Oh), If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately), Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,  
[All] That's what makes you beautiful

All of the boy's ran to the girl they dedicated to and kissed them. Myron ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. "like it" Myron asked smirking. "yup" I replied.

"Now the next singer is Reyna and Leo singing Hips don't lie by Shakira

Reyna's Pov

**[Leo]**

**Ladies up in here tonight No fighting, no fighting We got the refugees up in here No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira  
I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man wants to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira  
[Reyna] **

**Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body **

I started dancing with Leo moving my hips to the beat

And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection [Reyna] Hey Girl, I can see your body moving And it's driving me crazy And I didn't have the slightest idea Until I saw you dancing

**[Leo] And when you walk up on the dance floor Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it So you can keep on shaking it  
I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira  
[Reyna]**

**Oh baby when you talk like that You make a woman go mad So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body  
And I'm on tonight You know my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel you boy Come on lets go, real slow Don't you see baby asi es perfecto  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right All the attraction, the tension Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing But you seem to have a plan My will and self restraint Have come to fail now, fail now See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know That's a bit too hard to explain  
Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día  
Baila en la calle de noche Baila en la calle de día  
[Leo] **

**I never really knew that she could dance like this She makes a man want to speak Spanish Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira, Shakira **

**[Reyna] Oh baby when you talk like that You know you got me hypnotized So be wise and keep on Reading the signs of my body **

**[Leo] Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así  
Yeah She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty I need a whole club dizzy Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction No more do we snatch ropes Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats **

**[Reyna] **

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie And I'm starting to feel you boy Come on let's go, real slow Baby, like this is perfecto  
Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie And I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection  
No fighting No fighting **

" Give it up for Reyna and Leo. Next up is Percy singing Miss Jackson" Myron screamed**.**

**_Annabeth Pov_**

"dedicated to Annabeth" Percy yelled and winked

**Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson  
You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out But we're so lucky, Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down Looking for the time of your life (ain't always gonna find out)  
A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud, A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown, But back away from the water, babe, you might drown- The party isn't over tonight (lighting in your nightgown)  
He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway  
Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway  
Way down 'til the fire finally dies out You've got 'em wrapped around your finger Watch 'em fall down There's something beautiful and tragic in the fallout Let me say it one more time (Tragic in the fall out)  
He-eyy Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door, Goddamn But I love her anyway  
I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty? I love her anyway  
Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her any...  
Climbing out the back door, didn't leave a mark No one knows it's you Miss Jackson Found another victim But no one's gonna find Miss Jackson, Jackson, Jackson  
I love her anyway  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?  
Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty? Are you nasty I love her anyway  
Ohhhh Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? Ohhhh Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway **

Crap I am going to tear up that was such a sweet song. "just kiss already" someone yelled. It was Dabin and Myron. They would make a great couple. Anyways me and Percy were running to each other and we kissed.

**_Dabins pov_**

"lets see who's next.. oh lookie lookie here it's our own host Dabin." I froze. "Today she will be singing Love is an open door with...WAIT with ME! Myron announced. Then I started laughing so hard I fell on to the floor, his face is priceless. "Lets get this over with" I whispered to him.

[Dabin:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?  
[Myron:] I love crazy!  
[Dabin:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face And then suddenly I bump into you  
[Myron:] I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my own place And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue  
[Dabin:] But with you... [Myron:] But with you  
[Myron:] I found my place... [Myron:] I see your face...  
[Both:] And it's nothing like I've ever known before! Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Love is an open door!  
[Dabin:] With you! [Myron:] With you! [Dabin:] With you! [Myron:] With you!  
[Both:] Love is an open door...  
[Hans:] I mean it's crazy... [Anna:] What?  
[Myron:] We finish each other's— [Dabin:] Sandwiches!  
[Myron:] That's what I was gonna say!  
[Dabin:] I've never met someone-  
[Both:] Who thinks so much like me! Jinx! Jinx again! Our mental synchronization Can have but one explanation  
[Myron:] You- [Dabin:] And I- [Myron:] Were- [Dabin:] Just-  
[Both:] Meant to be!  
[Dabin:] Say goodbye... [Myron:] Say goodbye...  
[Both:] To the pain of the past We don't have to feel it anymore!  
Love is an open door! Love is an open door! Life can be so much more!  
[Dabin:] With you! [Myron:] With you! [Dabin:] With you! [Myron:] With you!  
[Both:] Love is an open door...  
[Myron:] Can I say something crazy? Will you date me?

He pulled a ring with a sapphire.

[Dabin:] Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

"Now that the song was over, lets hear.."

**HAHAHAHA cliffie well anyways I might not be able to update if my grades are under a B so I guess I'll have to work hard for you guys Well bye**


End file.
